La venganza soñada
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Pocas veces Shu Sakamaki tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para mover un dedo y vengarse de sus hermanos por todas las ocasiones en las que le habían molestado. Y ahora que disfrutaba de ellas, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Por nada del mundo. Era su venganza soñada.


**¡BUENAAAAAS!**

 **¡QUE ALGUIEN ME ASESINE, POR DIOS! Ok no xD Se me va mucho.**

 **Ahora el verdadero comienzo de las notas: Señoras y señores, les traigo un nuevo fic sacado del fondo de mi imaginación y extraído con un escarpelo(?)**

 ** _¡LA VENGANZA SOÑADA LLEGÓ, FANS DIABÓLIKOS(?)!_ Madre, hoy no estoy bien xD**

 **Veréis, me estoy jugando la vida porque quienes me conocen por otros fics me matarán xD Pero bueno, YOLO xD**

 **Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando escribía a Shu hiperactivo, de _¿Qué pasaría si_ , otra historia mía xD Empecé super bien, con millones de ideas, y escribí, escribí y escribí hasta darme cuenta de que me había pasado demasiado escribiendo xD 8 caras que llevo y que decidí que serían para este fic aparte, pues en el otra planeo hacer One-shots CORTOS xD Y esa es la historia(?)**

 **A lo que iba xD Esta historia va a tratar de lo que haría Shu en un día en el que se encontrara espabiladillo xD Pensé que, además de hacer sus propias cosas, también aprovecharía para jorobar a sus hermanos después de tantas molestias que le han hecho pasar xD**

 **¡PERO NO VA A INCLUIR A SHU MATANDO A NADIE, OJO! ¡VA A SER DE HUMOR, O AL MENOS DE INTENTO DEL MISMO!**

 **Este fic poseerá un capítulo dedicado a un personaje al que va dirigido la venganza: Ayato, Subaru, Shu... Seguramente abarque sólo a los Sakamaki.** **Cada capítulo tendrá un Rate distinto, cada personaje es diferente y los temas de los que traten más xD Tampoco pienso hacer este fic extremadamente largo, unas 10000 palabras y ya está xD**

 **No creo que haya mucho más que decir del mismo, así que, sin más dilación, les dejo el primer capitulillo =) ¡A disfrutarlo, señores!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 1116

 **Rate:** K+

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

* * *

 ** _La venganza soñada_**

 ** _Introducción_**

Era una noche oscura, tormentosa. Los árboles se agitaban intensamente, víctimas de un viento que los azotaba sin mostrar ni una pizca de compasión. La lluvia caía con fuerza en el exterior, castigando cruelmente a todos aquellos seres bajo ella. Cualquiera podría confirmar su inminente llegada por su frío tacto, su insípido sabor, su húmedo olor, su tranquilizador sonido, incluso su casi imperceptible visión: aquellos subjetivas guerreras que la conformaban se hacían notar a cada paso que daban, precipitándose hacia el mundo inferior con decisión y mostrando de aquella valiente forma la fraternidad y el cariño que sentían hacia sus hermanas. Y es que un fenómeno atmosférico tan simple como el que estaba teniendo lugar le sugería algo distinto a cada persona: un recuerdo hermoso del pasado, tal vez el preludio de un futuro tenebroso. Quizás, el duro presente de la rutina. Digna de opiniones, testigo de discusiones, de tristeza, de amor y desamor… Fiel sembradora de terror cuando iba acompañada de aquellos crueles rayos que convertían la noche en día en el momento en que aparecían.

 _ **¡TRUUMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Uno de ellos resonó en el interior de la mansión cercana, provocando el temblor de los muros que la limitaban. Todo parecía estremecerse a su alrededor: las ventanas chirriaban, las puertas emitían quejidos, hasta las tazas de aquel elegante azabache de gafas sufrían sin ser posible el silenciar sus agudas voces. Pero él no. Shu Sakamaki no estaba dispuesto a ello. ¿Era peligroso? Puede. ¿Tanto como para moverse? No lo creía.

-Qué molestia…- susurró únicamente el atractivo rubio, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Se encontraba en el extenso salón de la enorme casa que compartía con sus parientes más cercanos, tumbado en aquel cómodo sofá que tantas veces había soportado su peso durante sus largos descansos. Sus océanos se mantenían cerrados herméticamente, tratando de hallar el usual sueño al que ahora era incapaz de someterse. Sus hermosos y dorados cabellos estaban revueltos, asemejándose a riachuelos del más puro oro imaginable que caían por su frente y acariciaban sus tersas mejillas, otorgándole algo de brillo a una piel tan blanca como la que poseía. Su pequeña y chata nariz asomaba en el centro de su tranquilo semblante, y el corto valle que conducía a sus finos labios parecía extremadamente prolongado, pero justo para probar las sabrosas mieles que en ellos residían. Unos diminutos cascos llevaban aquella apacible música a sus oídos, deleitándole con las perfectas composiciones de Strauss y transportándole a un mundo nuevo, diferente…

 _ **¡TRUUMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

… del que regresaba inmediatamente gracias a ese acusado temporal que se escuchaba por encima de las mismas.

-Ahh… - suspiró levemente, permitiendo que el aire contenido en sus pulmones escapara con lentitud. Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado hacía mucho tiempo, y el sólo pensamiento de tratar de encontrarlas lo agotaba sobremanera. Quizás, y con suerte, nunca hubieran estado ahí. Un problema menos en su ruta al mundo de Morfeo.

Bostezó audiblemente minutos después. La noche no le estaba facilitando alcanzar el preciado sueño que anhelaba. Lo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones se situaba allí, frente a él, en esos instantes se ausentaba y-

-Zzzzzz… - o tal vez no. No diréis que es sorprendente, todos aquí lo conocemos y sabemos que este hombre sería capaz hasta de hibernar al lado de un altavoz emitiendo a máximo volumen los chillidos de las fans locas de ese otro rubiales del anime. Sí, del Mukami. Del egocéntrico y sexy idol al que muchas ansiaban viola-

Bueno, volviendo al tema. El vampiro dormía profundamente cuando algo perturbó su reposo. Un helado líquido se deslizaba por sus facciones y amenazaba con introducirse en la estrecha abertura que delimitaba su boca. ¿El techo tenía goteras? ¿Otra vez? Mejor no decía nada. Seguro que su pesado hermano menor le ordenaría arreglarlo con la lengua.

Ahg.

Ya podía verlo regocijándose con aquel repugnante y burlón rostro ante la escena. Su ceño se frunció levemente. No, eso no ocurriría. Se aseguraría de ello.

Con habilidad y la pereza que le había concedido Kami, entreabrió sus suaves labios, sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para secar aquella pícara gota. Segundos más tarde, la susodicha se había introducido en la misma, proporcionando a su poseedor un extraño y divertido sabor que lo confundió. Pensaba que se trataba de agua de lluvia, pero era demasiado dulce en comparación. Dulce como el más azucarado de esos algodones que se vendían en las ferias humanas; como el sabroso caramelo fundido que Yui había utilizado en alguna de sus tartas; como aquella manzana que Edgar-

-Mmm… - calló así la voz de su mente, frenando el camino al que se dirigía. Dolor, culpa, soledad. Todo lo que una vez había sentido y ahogado bajo las punzantes espinas que limitaban la entrada a su lastimado corazón, escondiéndolo de otros hirientes golpes que terminarían por resquebrajarlo completamente, renacía de nuevo. Su infancia no había sido fácil, su juventud menos. Su futuro era borroso. Nada parecía claro en su vida. No obstante, ¿lo había sido en algún momento? – Ahh… - suspiró de nuevo. No deseaba emplear sus escasas energías en desenterrar lo que tanto había luchado por olvidar. No le haría ningún bien. Ahora estaba… estaba, que era lo importante.

Un intenso calambrazo lo devolvió a la realidad repentinamente.

 _¿Qué se supone…?_

Otro más y se encontraba completamente erguido y con los ojos bien abiertos. Seguidamente, un raro cosquilleo en su estómago lo puso en alerta y, después, una ardiente ola de calor lo barrió de arriba abajo, provocando que emitiera un grave jadeo. Su cuerpo se había entibiado placenteramente sin su permiso, aunque tampoco estaba desconforme con la situación. Por primera vez en años, notaba la vida fluir en su interior, las fuerzas recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Era increíble. Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar por su cuenta, recreando todas las escenas que podían darse mientras se encontrara en ese estado de insomnio. Él paseando por un parque; saboreando la sangre de aquella humana que habitaba en el lugar; tocando el violín; bailando al compás de la música en una discoteca; jugando al baloncesto y dándole una paliza a Ayato; corriendo-

Rebobinó, repitiendo aquello que le había llamado la atención y activado una parte que no creía poseer.

 _Darle una paliza a Ayato, ¿eh?-_ sonrió con malicia. Era buena idea, pero…

¿Y si en vez de sólo al orgulloso pelirrojo incluía también al resto de sus hermanos? Ya se sabe, para compensar todas las molestias que le habían propiciado en el pasado. Sí, lo había decidido.

-Esto va a ser divertido –habló en alto.

Unos arreglitos y su venganza soñada empezaría. Que se prepararan bien. No tendría piedad.

 _Primer objetivo, Subaru_ -anunció en su cabeza.- _Comienzo de la misión... –_ y miró hacia el frente, con una mirada desafiante y burlona. – _ya._

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí!**

 **¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho o, al menos, le hayan dado una oportunidad!**

 **La verdad es que disfruté escribiéndolo demasiado xD Creo que no dije que ya tengo el resto de capítulos medio-escritos, así que la actualización será muy pronto, o eso espero si los exámenes no me lo impiden xD**

 **Debo agradecer a _LoriKusadashi_ por ayudarme, darme su opinión y dejarme escuchar su dulce y melodiosa voz en Youtube (¡Y CHAS!¡PUBLICIDAD(?)! xD También a _palo 2912_ por aconsejarme y apoyarme =) Sois geniales, chicas =)**

 **Animaros a leer mis otros fics, _¿Qué pasaría si_ _,_ _"Cómo se conocieron (Sakamaki)"_ y _"Este cuerpo no es el mío"_.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


End file.
